Tenebrae et Luminis
by OkamiLink
Summary: First fanfic, now beta-read. Rated T due to language. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Chekov and Doctor McCoy beam down onto planet Dohnaiis in search of dilithium crystals and something more sinister, because something on that planet doesn't want them there!
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan-fiction is now beta-read (Thanks, Vulcanblood!) and is very fast-paced, first off. Secondly, I will NOT be moving this story to Star Trek 2009 due to obvious reasons. I prefer the Star Trek: TOS cast. ...and another thing... If you want perfection, you won't find it here. This is "FAN-FICTION", and yes, I am aware other reviewers are entitled to their opinions. "...To each their own."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tenebrae et Luminis-Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Captain's Log: Stardate 6962.4,_

_Mr. Spock, Chekov, Dr. McCoy, and myself are to beam down to the surface of the planet Dohnaiis to collect samples and study the environment there. We have detected with our scanners a great abundance of dilithium crystals on the planet's surface. However, there seems to be little to no intelligent life present... it almost seems as though they... or it... simply has disappeared - or disappeared at will. Rather, as Mr. Spock puts it, 'They wish not to be seen.' ..._

**...**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Scott. Beam us down to the surface," James said as he, Dr. McCoy, Chekov, and Mr. Spock stood ready on the transporter pads.<p>

"Aye, Sir..."

"Energize."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Captain Kirk pulled out his phaser as soon as he and the rest of the landing party energized.

"Chekov! Any readings?"

"Er... none as of yet, Keptin, besides the abundance of dilithium crystals present."

"Noted... keep checking at regular intervals. The last thing we need is for someone to get hurt or killed..." Kirk said as he looked over his shoulder.

As the landing party began to disperse after Kirk assigned them into groups, Kirk commented:

"You're with me, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

As Spock was collecting soil samples for further study later on aboard the Enterprise, Kirk ventured off alone. He looked up at the red skyline and noted how beautifully the three suns emitted a bluish glow in Dohnaiis' sky.

"Keptin!"

Kirk jumped a little, realizing his communicator was going off. He flipped it open.

"Kirk here."

"Sair, my tricorder is picking up strange readings, as well as Dr. McCoy's-..."

Two beeps went off on Kirk's communicator.

"Chekov, hold that thought. Yes, Spock, what is it?"

"...-Captain, the readings my tricorder is giving off is not promising. The signals keep fading in and out. Something is here in the vicinity, yet it will not stabilize. It is exactly like the earlier readings taken on board the Enterprise. May I suggest we regroup, Captain?"

Kirk thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, but give me a moment. I'd like to check something out really fast-..."

Dr. McCoy's signal interrupted Captain Kirk's.

"...-We should regroup, Captain. Even my tricorder is acting up. We won't get very far without working instruments."

Chekov spoke up as well. "Keptin, I've regrouped with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock. We are awaiting further orders."

Captain Kirk replied back, "Okay, I'll follow your signal AFTER I check what appears to be an encampment of some sort over here. I'll be over in a few minutes. Kirk out."

"-...Cocky, son-of-a-..." McCoy said before Kirk broke contact.

Kirk reattached his communicator onto his belt and checked the setting on his phaser. It was set to stun. The Captain began to walk closer to the deserted encampment for further study of the surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>"...Cocky, son-of-a-bitch!" McCoy muttered angrily as Chekov fiddled with his tricorder in hopes of reestablishing its function.

"...Mr. Spock, my tricorder is no longer vworking."

Mr. Spock looked up from his current task of trying to restore function to his phaser. "Ensign Chekov, it appears all of our equipment has ceased to function. I am beginning to worry of the Captain."

McCoy crossed his arms, looking on as Chekov continued trying to fix his non-functional tricorder, and said:

"... if it's not one thing, it's ALWAYS another! If all of our equipment has ceased functioning, then how is the Captain going to hail us? Communicators are out, too... Dammit, Jim!"

As McCoy yelled this, Spock looked on with a raised Vulcan eyebrow at the apparent illogical display of emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Gravel crunched under his boots as Captain Kirk made his way closer to the deserted encampment. He pulled out his tricorder and went to turn it on, realizing it was dead.

"It was working just a few moments ago! Damn..." Kirk pulled his communicator out. "Kirk to Enterprise. Kirk to Enterprise."

...Static.

"...Kirk to Spock. Do you read me? Kirk to Spock? Chekov? Doctor McCoy! ...Dammit!"

As he tried his phaser, the Captain didn't notice a dark shadow creep up behind him.

"Phaser's out, t- Gnnnnt!"

Kirk cried out as a searing pain shot up his neck. He dropped the phaser as he brought his hand to his neck. As Kirk pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.

"...What...?"

That was all he was able to gasp out as he fell to his knees, his vision going blurry... then fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Chekov was trying to calm McCoy down when both looked at Spock.

"Spock? What's wrong? Spock!" McCoy cried as he noticed the sudden change in demeanor of the Vulcan.

Spock had brought a hand to the side of his face, furrowing his brow.

"The Captain... is in serious danger, Doctor. We must find him before it is too late."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) It will inspire me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenebrae et Luminis-Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_"The Captain... is in serious danger, Doctor. We must find him before it is too late."_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The Shadow Creature solidified into a humanoid figure. Its skin was of ebony, and its ears were shaped similarly to those of a Vulcan. It sneered, revealing long, yellow fangs ...covered in Kirk's blood. Its eyes glowed red as it roughly pulled the unconscious Captain up by the hair.

It took its other claw-like hand and traced it along the jawline of Kirk's face, leaving behind a red gash. Even though he was unconscious, Kirk flinched at the creature's touch. With its same hand, the creature formed a black, string-like substance. With it, the creature bound the Captain's hands and feet, and thus began dragging its unconscious prisoner out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Mr. Spock, how would vwe ever find the Keptin since our communicators and other equipment has stopped vworking?" Chekov inquired the CSO.

Mr. Spock took his hand from his face and replied, "I am a Vulcan. I can sense emotional turmoil even from a distance."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Spare us humans your Vulcan superiority, you green-blooded hobgoblin!"

Chekov looked at McCoy and frowned. "Doctor McCoy, it vwas my fault. I asked the question. You don't have to be so cold-hearted to Mr. Spock!"

"Oh, so now you're taking sides with him, is THAT it?" McCoy said angrily as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Doctor McCoy, I'm not taking or picking sides! I only asked a question, and Mr. Spock answered it-"

Spock interrupted the argument in a calm, quiet voice. "Ensign..., Doctor..., please kindly refrain from your bickering. We need to find the Captain as soon as possible and somehow find a way to recontact the Enterprise. That is our top priority."

Both the Doctor and Ensign looked at Spock, realizing there was ...fear in the Vulcan's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

'_Jimmy! You can't catch me! Hahaha!' Sam Kirk yelled as he raced past James on a brown Thoroughbred horse._

_'Oh, yeah? Says who? I'M the better rider!' James yelled back as he climbed onto his white colored horse, giving her a slight squeeze in the ribs with his boots._

_Sam began to laugh, then the laughter changed to an evil cackle. Sam's horse began to get spooked by the odd behavior he was exhibiting. _

_'Sam, you okay?' Kirk said as he pulled up nearer to his brother._

_...His brother, Sam, was no longer sitting on the saddle. It was the Shadow Creature. Its head slowly turned around 180 degrees to look back at James, baring its bloody fangs, emitting a loud growl. _

_'...No! You're not my brother! Where's Sam! Where's my brother! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!'_

_With a guttural hiss, the Shadow Creature leapt off of the brown horse and grabbed Kirk by the throat, who was still seated upon his galloping white horse. Kirk tried in vain to throw the Creature off, and realized with a start that he had no strength left._

"...NO!"

Kirk opened his eyes, and realized it was only a nightmare. He looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. Somewhere in his mind, Kirk came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of large, cavernous cave. He began to struggle against his bonds, trying in vain to free himself.

He then heard a low, long growl. Kirk looked up at the noise, and stared face to face with the Shadow Creature that had somehow snuck up on him again.

It reached out and roughly grasped Kirk's chin, pulling him up as if he only were the weight of a toothpick. The shadow creature then suddenly threw the Captain up against the wall with such force that Kirk felt two ribs crack under the strain. He bit his tongue against the searing pain ...every breath in or out caused excruciating pain.

The Shadow Creature began to reach for Kirk's face with its other free hand. Kirk began to struggle once again against his bonds that bound his hands and feet, fearing what the Creature may do to him next.

Its hand found the meld points on Kirk's face.

The Captain began screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Doctor, we must hurry. The Captain-..." Spock's voice faltered as he brought a hand to his face, collapsing onto the dirt path.

McCoy and Chekov both ran up to the collapsed Vulcan.

"Dammit, Spock! There's more to this than you're telling me or Chekov! This is NOT the time to be trying to play heroics!" McCoy said as he reached for his medpack strapped to his waist. "Damn Vulcans and their logic!"

Chekov helped prop Spock's head on a particularly large rock he found nearby so as to make the Vulcan a little more comfortable for when he came to.

"Doctor McCoy, there's more to this than he's telling us, isn't there?" Chekov asked the Doctor, concerned for the Vulcan's well-being.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Mr. Spock just doesn't want to worry us, but now look at what he's done! He's gone and gotten himself fainted. I now have plenty to worry about now, both with the Captain missing and Mr. Spock, here. ...Now don't you be going out there and getting yourself injured! That's the last thing I need right now!"

"...Er, yes Sair," Chekov replied hastily to Dr. McCoy's grumpy mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_The Shadow Creature hissed softly as it forced its way through the unwilling Captain's mind._

..._Kirk was surrounded by faceless demons in his mind, their claws reaching out for him. He cried out, trying to break free from the Creature's mental grasp upon his mind._

_"What... are you trying to show me? What is your purpose? Why are you doing this?" Kirk asked the Creature weakly in his mind._

_It growled again, baring its yellow fangs at him in the Captain's mind ...making the other demons disappear. It lunged at the Captain in his mind, intending to rip Kirk's face off. Both demon and human fought one on one for control over the Captain's mind._

_"I... won't... let... you... control... my MIND! ...Spock!" Kirk cried out, hoping in vain for the Vulcan to hear his telepathic cry for help._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The Science Officer began to come to.

"...Oh, good. Mr. Spock is vwaking up!" Chekov said, relieved.

"And about time, too," McCoy said as he continued checking the Vulcan's pulse.

Spock slowly sat up, his expression unreadable.

"VWhat is it, Mr. Spock? VWhat's vwrong?" Chekov asked the Vulcan as he noticed the quickly disguised emotion on the Vulcan's face.

"...We must continue in the search for the Captain. The situation is dire."

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Spock. Even for a Vulcan, your pulse is still weak."

Spock slowly turned to face the Doctor.

"Doctor if we are to have any chance of rescuing the Captain, we must act now."

"Not on my medical watch, you won't!" McCoy stated gruffly, poking the Vulcan in the chest as he said this. "I'm worried about the Captain, too, but I won't sacrifice your health as a means to find Jim! That's a medical order, Mr. Spock, which means I'm the commanding officer in this situation. You aren't going anywhere until I medically deem you fit to return to duty. Is that clear, Mr. Spock?"

"...Perfectly clear, Doctor," Spock said as Chekov looked at McCoy with frustration.

"Doctor McCoy! VWe can't find the Keptin if Mr. Spock is under medical orders to stay put. VWhat are vwe supposed to do?"

At this, McCoy sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap. He bit his lip.

"My order still stands. I'm sorry, Chekov."

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_Later on that night..._

Spock opened his eyes, and got up quietly, so as to not make a sound. He began to make his way up the dirt path with urgency in every step.

"Mr. Spock! What do you think you are doing? I gave you strict medical orders to stay put!" McCoy said this as he caught up to the Vulcan trying to escape.

Spock stopped, his back facing McCoy.

"I am sorry, Doctor. Forgive me."

"What? Don't...!"

McCoy slumped forward as Spock quickly executed the Vulcan nerve-pinch. He caught the Medical Officer before he hit the ground, laying him down gently.

"I cannot allow the Captain to suffer any longer. I must go to him. I am sorry, once again, Doctor," Spock said as he departed from the unconscious form of Dr. McCoy.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 3**

**(REVISED)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Spock stopped, his back facing McCoy._

_"I am sorry, Doctor. Forgive me."_

_"What? Don't...!"_

_McCoy slumped forward as Spock quickly executed the Vulcan nerve-pinch. He caught the Medical Officer before he hit the ground, laying him down gently._

_"I cannot allow the Captain to suffer any longer. I must go to him. I am sorry, once again, Doctor," Spock said as he departed from the unconscious form of Dr. McCoy._

* * *

><p>Spock began to make his way further up the dirt path, using his keen Vulcan hearing and sight to detect anything out of the ordinary.<p>

_"...Spock!"_

Spock clutched his forehead, breathing heavily.

_"...Captain? Is that you? Are you in pain? Answer me, Captain."_

As soon as the Science Officer had tried to reestablish the mental link, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his lungs.

He brought a hand over to see if anything was broken, but there wasn't any broken bones to be found. Spock realized the Captain needed his help NOW.

* * *

><p>"Dr. McCoy! ...Dr. McCoy? Are you alright, Sair? Please wake up! Mr. Spock is gone!" Chekov said as McCoy started to stir.<p>

The first thing that entered the mind of the CMO was:

"...Heartless half-breed. Going around defying medical orders and giving ME a HEADACHE on top of all of this!"

The Doctor brought a hand up to his eyes, squinting as he realized he'd been out for a few hours or more.

"... Ugh, how long was I out?"

"Er, not more than a few hours, Sair. I did manage to fix one of the tricorders, Dr. McCoy. It is, however, only functioning at its lowest scanning range. VWe can use it to try and locate Mr. Spock and the Keptin. ...I haven't had any luck just yet vwith the communicators, unfortunately."

"Well, then, let's hop to it. Help me up, will you, Ensign?" McCoy asked as Chekov stooped down, offering his hand to help the Doctor up.

* * *

><p><em>He was losing the battle. The Shadow Creature began to overpower him as Kirk tried to land a well-aimed kick at the evil shadow-like creature.<em>

_The kick never landed its intended target. The Shadow Creature's body literally absorbed the Captain's blow into its body. _

_It was like kicking smoke, Kirk realized. At this realization, Kirk's eyes widened._

_"Aw, crap."_

_The demon-like creature smiled evilly, grabbing Kirk's foot and twisting it until an audible crack of bones breaking met the Captain's ears._

_Kirk flinched, gritting his teeth, realizing that whatever happened here in his mind ... happened physically to his body, as well._

_The Shadow Creature hissed angrily at the Captain as Kirk reached over with his right hand and punched the demon back away from him with all of his strength that he could muster. The demon landed on all fours, growling, before leaping at Its prisoner once again -claws outstretched._

_Kirk dodged to the side despite his broken foot, but misplaced his step at the last second. The Creature raked Its claws across the Captain's chest -digging deep before letting go with a snarl._

_Kirk yelled in pain as blood began to flow freely, staining his gold command uniform shirt red. He fell to the ground in the fetal position, twitching._

_Kirk was trying to control the spasms shooting throughout his body due to his injuries. He slowly brought himself up onto his knees, trying in vain to get back onto his feet when the Creature grabbed a hold of the Captain by the throat._

_"...You shall die a slow and painful death, Human."_

* * *

><p>"Dr. McCoy, my tricorder is picking up something! Look!" The Ensign exclaimed excitedly as he showed the Doctor his tricorder readings.<p>

"Is it Mr. Spock?"

"No, Sair. It's something... else," Chekov said nervously as he continued reading the weak scans the machine gave off.

"Well, then, what is it, Ensign?" McCoy asked impatiently.

"It seems to confirm Mr. Spock's earlier readings from before vwe vwere beamed down onto the planet."

"...Then what are we waiting for? Let's follow ...whatever it is, if we have any chance of finding either the Captain or Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Sair!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

****Thanks for those who have taken the time to review. It helps a lot, because one can get a "second look" at their work. :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenebrae et Luminis-Chapter 4**

**(REVISED)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Kirk was trying to control the spasms shooting throughout his body due to his injuries. He slowly brought himself up onto his knees, trying in vain to get back onto his feet when the Creature grabbed a hold of the Captain by the throat. _

_"...You shall die a slow and painful death, Human."_

Kirk reached up with both hands, trying to pry the Creature's hands away from his throat.

"Let... go... of... me!" The Captain gasped as he continued to fight for air.

Another cackle of evil, animal laughter escaped the lips of the Creature as It threw the Captain back onto the floor, releasing Its grip on Kirk's throat.

"Pathetic weakling. I see you have noticed the deserted encampment earlier. Yes... humans, like yourself, once lived and thrived on this planet many years ago. Can you guess as to what happened to them?"

"...No ... You killed them ...they were just people! How could you...?" Kirk said weakly as the Shadow Creature laughed once again.

"Yes, Captain Kirk ..." (Kirk gave a start when he realized the demon knew his name.) "... I killed them. Hearing their screams, one by one... ah, it was bliss..."

"You... son-of-a-bitch!" Kirk spat at the demon, suddenly filled with anger.

The Shadow Creature's eyes once again glowed red. "Oh, looks like we have got a visitor. I will be back ... Captain."

With that said, the demon broke the mind-meld, leaving Kirk unconscious on the floor of the cave.

* * *

><p>Spock continued pushing onward, trying in vain to reestablish the mental link with the Captain.<p>

No luck yet, so far.

Spock looked quickly to his left as he noticed a shadow appear in the corner of his eye. He quickly assessed his surroundings. He was in a rocky clearing, surrounded by forest. The Vulcan adopted a fighting stance, ready to defend himself as the black mist formed (once again) into a humanoid figure, baring its fangs.

Spock made a quick study of his opponent: Seven feet tall, ebony skin, long fangs, and claw-like hands and feet.

...That was when the Science Officer noticed the ears.

They were shaped like those of a Vulcan.

Spock narrowed his eyes, tensing his muscles as he faced his opponent. Without warning, It de-solidified back into black mist, engulfing the Vulcan.

"I am a Vulcan. I have control over my mind. I AM A VULCAN. I. Have. Control. Over. My. MIND!" Spock yelled as the Shadow Creature tried to take over the Vulcan's mind by force.

It freed Spock, realizing It would have to defeat the Vulcan by another way other than by basic telepathic means.

Spock lay there in the rocky clearing, gasping for air as he put his mental shields back into place. "...I. Am. A. Vulcan. There. Is. No. ...Emotion. I am a Vulcan."

The Shadow Creature descended upon Spock once again, whispering in the Vulcan's ear:

"I know your every thought, every emotion, Mr. Spock. Your ... Captain is in my control. I will kill you first before I finish him off."

At this, Spock's eyes widened, his hands shaking in anger.

"... Oh, I do know you are a hybrid, Mr. Spock. Having a little ... trouble controlling those emotions?" The Shadow Creature hissed again in the Vulcan's ear.

Spock realized the Creature was right. He was losing control of his emotions. His hands were shaking with anger, just like when he had battled Pon farr...

_(The last time Spock had felt such anger was when he had been under Pon farr. He had fought the Captain in a life or death ritual battle known as the kal-if-fee due to the circumstances surrounding the marriage ceremony on Vulcan at the time.)_

Spock tried to execute a Vulcan nerve-pinch on the Creature, but It was too fast.

"...You seem to be slow, Mr. Spock," The Creature taunted the Vulcan as It reappeared behind Spock, raking Its claws down the Vulcan's back, leaving behind thick, green gashes.

Spock ignored the pain and spun onto his right foot, executing a perfect roundhouse kick to the Creature's stomach, sending It flying backwards.

"...I am not slow."

The Shadow Creature bared Its fangs as it flipped in mid-air to land back onto all fours.

"...So you are not slow, is that it? I am done toying with you. Time for you to die!" The Creature yelled as It formed a blue ball of fire in Its left claw-like hand.

With a yell of fury, It launched the blue fire at the Vulcan.

Spock threw up his arms into a defensive stance, taking the Creature's blow full-force. The blow sent the Vulcan flying backwards into the trees at the edge of the clearing. Spock came to a stop as his injured back finally hit one of the trees... green blood from the gashes inflicted by the demon trailing blood down the trunk of the tree.

Spock realized he had been unconscious for a total span of 10.45 seconds.

He looked up as he came face to face with the Creature once again.

"Get up, Vulcan. Prove your worth."

* * *

><p>"Dr. McCoy! The readings on the tricorder are getting stronger! ...And there's one life-sign that's injured quite badly. It must be Mr. Spock! VWe must help him!" Chekov yelled as excitement and panic threatened to overtake him all at once.<p>

"Ensign, let's show ...whatever "It" is ... who's boss! No one picks on Mr. Spock except ME!" McCoy said angrily as both the young navigator and the old country Doctor picked up their pace towards a forested area dead ahead.

* * *

><p><em>He looked up as he came face to face with the Creature once again.<em>

_"Get up, Vulcan. Prove your worth."_

Spock shakily got back onto his feet, leaning his hand against the tree for support.

"Creature, you want me to prove my worth. So be it. I shall endeavor to do so, if it pleases you," The Vulcan said quietly as he brought his fingertips together, giving a slight bow.

The Vulcan suddenly looked up quickly, with cold fire blazing in his brown eyes.

"You have been forewarned. I will not go easy on you, Creature."

With that said, Spock darted forward towards the demon at full speed, moving almost like a ninja.

The Creature moved to meet up with the fast-paced Vulcan.

Spock threw many punches and karate kicks in quick succession... each one blocked by the Shadow Creature.

Blow for blow the Creature matched the Vulcan in speed, dexterity, and strength.

"Is this all you've got, Vulcan?" The demon sneered, laughing as It managed to block another one of Spock's well-placed kicks.

Spock felt his body weaken a little due to the blood loss.

"I... am a Vulcan. There is no pain...No emotion," Spock muttered as he telepathically sent a strong wave of anger at the Creature, fully aware of what succumbing to his emotions could do to him.

The telepathic wave of negative emotion caught the Creature off guard. It flinched as if It were in pain.

"...Apparently I have underestimated your species, Mr. Spock. You unleash your anger at me in hopes of killing me... how naive of you, Mr. Spock," The demon hissed as It sent Its own destructive telepathic wave towards the Vulcan.

Spock's mental shields shattered under the strain as immense pain engulfed every fiber of the Vulcan's mind.

...The Vulcan's mind cried out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**UPDATE: I will be bogged down with work for the next couple of days. The absolute latest I will be submitting Chapter 5 will be Thursday. (...This is when I wish money COULD grow on trees, lol.) Yes, Chapter 5 will be ACTION-PACKED, so stay tuned! :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 5**

**(REVISED)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Spock's mental shields shattered under the strain as immense pain engulfed every fiber of the Vulcan's mind._

_...The Vulcan's mind cried out in pain._

* * *

><p>Spock's mind screamed in agony. The pain was almost like that of white-hot knives against one's skin. The Vulcan couldn't think straight... almost couldn't function, let alone breathe. Death seemed... logical.<p>

"...You are giving up so easily, Mr. Spock? What of the Captain and your supposed loyalty to him? Hmmm? What of it, Vulcan?" The Creature taunted the Vulcan whom lay there amongst the fallen leaves and wet soil of the forest.

"...I cannot... will not... let my... Captain... die," Spock muttered, struggling to breathe once again as he battled the mental waves of pain inflicted upon him by the Demon. The Vulcan struggled to discern his surroundings through his foggy mind as he began to try to get back onto his feet.

Spock wasn't fast enough.

The Shadow Creature had roughly pulled the Vulcan up by the frontal remnants of his Starfleet Science uniform. It once again formed a blue ball of fire in Its other hand, grinning wickedly at the Vulcan. Spock's eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked closer at the Creature's fangs once again.

There was human blood stained on them.

...It was the blood of the Captain.

"...You're no match for me, Vulcan. Apparently, you want to meet Death's Door..." said the Creature as It punched Spock viciously on the left side of his body. Spock allowed himself to gasp in pain despite his devotion to his Vulcan half as his body absorbed the blow.

"... I know every weakness of your species, Mr. Spock," The Creature sneered at the semi-limp form of the Vulcan in Its grasp. "You cannot beat me. I have learned to become more superior in regards to your race, Spock of Vulcan."

Spock's heart skipped a beat, realizing what the Creature had just said.

"...You were once a Vulcan..."

The Shadow Demon sneered, showing Its teeth again as It said,

"...How very... perceptive of you, Mr. Spock. ...Yes, I was once a Vulcan, during the time of Surak's teachings. As you have no doubt figured out, I left with those who deemed Surak's teachings to that of not their liking. I soon left Romulus in order to find... more entertaining ways of satisfying my pleasures and wants. I have lived on for more than a thousand years living off of the pain and torture of those I find pleasing. Oh, does that sicken you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock had turned a deathly shade of pale green as he had listened to the Shadow Creature's explanation.

"...It is discomforting to think that there are those that have managed to become worse than ... those... of Romulus," Spock quietly said as he clutched his bruised side, still in the grasp of the Shadow Demon's grip.

The Creature bared Its fangs, emitting a loud growl at Spock's insult. It threw the injured Vulcan onto the forest path in disgust.

"...I think I will enjoy torturing your ... friends," The Creature said as It formed into a black mist once again.

Spock's hands once again began to shake in anger.

"...Your fight is with me, Creature!"

...The Shadow Demon ignored Spock's plea.

"...You should have thought of that before insulting me, Vulcan. Your friends will ...pay for what you have said."

With that said, the black mist-like form of the Demon shot off farther down into the forest.

* * *

><p><em>"...No one picks on Mr. Spock except ME!" McCoy said angrily as both the young navigator and the old country Doctor picked up their pace towards a forested area dead ahead.<em>

"Doctor! Look out!" Chekov yelled as a black mist began to appear to form up ahead on the forested path. McCoy narrowed his eyes at the approaching black mist and said:

"... I see it, Ensign!" McCoy acknowledged Chekov as the black mist began to make a beeline straight for the Doctor.

McCoy tried to dodge out of the way and thought he was in the clear.

...That was until a black, mist-like hand grabbed the Doctor by the ankle, yanking him down onto the path. McCoy fell to the ground as he began to try to fight the superhuman strength of the Creature.

"... Let ...me ...GO!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to kick the Demon loose.

"Leave McCoy ALONE!"

Doctor McCoy looked up helplessly as the Shadow Creature shot out another black mist-like hand at the young navigator. McCoy's eyes widened in shock as the claw-like hand raked its talon-like nails across the young navigator's heart.

The Ensign staggered, falling to his knees.

"...Chekov! No!"

Chekov brought his hand up to the gashes on his chest, smiling weakly.

"...I guess I leave much to be desired in the vways of self-defense still, don't I, Doctor?" The Ensign said as he passed out onto the forest path due to the pain.

McCoy's eyes glistened with tears at the Ensign's comment as he once again began to try to break free of the Creature's grasp.

The Creature finally let go of the Doctor, throwing the human up against a tree. McCoy flinched against the pain of the bark digging into the back of his uniform shirt. The Doctor looked up straight into the Shadow Demon's eyes and glared at the Creature in defiance.

"What the hell have you done to Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk? Answer me, dammit! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

* * *

><p>A flash of lightning followed by a rumble of thunder shook the red sky as rain came down in torrents. The branches in the forest shook angrily against the rough wind.<p>

...By the time Spock had managed to get back onto his feet, his human half was screaming in agony... yet, his Vulcan half demanded control. Spock was fighting a war within himself. He had to gain control. He had to!

...The Vulcan took a deep breath and started forward once again in his duty to rescue Captain Kirk.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**...To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>_  
><em>

_...The Vulcan took a deep breath and started forward once again in his duty to rescue Captain Kirk._

Spock began once again in the search for Captain Kirk, despite the protests of his sore, injured body. The Vulcan surveyed his surroundings once again, using his superior Vulcan eyesight. To his Vulcan eyes, Spock could see what appeared to be a cave near the outer edges of the forest less than a mile ahead.

With renewed vigor in his steps, Spock set forth.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell have you done to Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk? Answer me, dammit! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"<em>

McCoy was furious, because the last thing he needed was to lose not only his two best friends, but Ensign Chekov as well. Here he was standing there, after being thrown up against a tree, trying to stare down a demented creature in anger.

"...Answer me!" McCoy yelled, balling his fists in anger, refusing to back down.

The Shadow Creature narrowed Its red glowing eyes as It met McCoy's defiant blue ones. With a blur-like motion, the Demon had the Doctor in a vice-like grip around his throat.

McCoy began to gasp for air, bringing both hands up to his throat as the Creature lifted him up off of the ground. Black spots began to dance in front of McCoy's eyes as he fought to stay conscious.

"...Pathetic Human. Your body breaks so easily. A shame, really..." The Creature said as It reached over and started to press one claw-like hand up against the left ribcage of the Doctor.

McCoy flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as immense pain radiated out from the broken ribs of his left lung.

"...Why are... you doing this? Tell me ...where Captain Kirk and... Spock are!" McCoy hoarsely said despite the Demon's grip on his throat. McCoy's eyes gazed at Chekov in concern despite the predicament the doctor -he, himself- was in. The Ensign was still unconscious and continued to bleed profusely on the ground.

"...You dare make demands of me, Human? You have no place here ... I will decide whether you live or die, Human!" The Demon screeched as It formed another blue ball of fire in its free hand.

The Demon slammed Its flame-encased ebony claw into the Doctor's stomach with such force that the tree the Doctor was up against shook violently. McCoy's eyes widened in shock from the pain and force of the blow.

Tears welled up in the Medical Officer's eyes as he began to cough up blood, gasping for air as the wind began to pick up speed- rustling the dead leaves on the forest floor.

...A flash of lightning and thunder crashed overhead in the darkened red sky. Rain poured forth in torrential sheets.

* * *

><p>Spock, shivering slightly from the rain, gazed up at the sheer cliff-face that lead up to the mouth of the cave. The Vulcan's eyes narrowed. Spock reached up to pull off the remnants of his blue Science uniform. He began to tear the remainder of his shirt into large strips, tying the strips around his hands for protection.<p>

With determination in every grasp, the Vulcan began the long, arduous climb of the sheer rock-face below the cave opening.

* * *

><p>McCoy's body shook with each cough as blood came forth. He couldn't breathe.<p>

The Demon smiled evilly as It let go of the the injured CMO. It watched the Doctor slide the rest of the way down the tree trunk... down into a heap on the forest floor.

McCoy clutched an arm around his battered chest, gasping for air. He slowly brought his head up to look over at Chekov, who lay still.

"...Pavel." McCoy muttered as he felt his eyes go blurry.

The Shadow Creature laughed maniacally at the scene of both the injured CMO and navigator.

"...I am far from finished, Human. The fun has just only begun!"

At this statement from the Creature, McCoy shifted his gaze from the injured navigator back to the red eyes of the Demon.

"...Leave Pavel... and the ...others out of... this. They've ...done nothing... wrong!" McCoy said between bloody coughs, his arm still wrapped around his injured chest.

Before McCoy could get another word out, the Creature had swooped down to the Doctor's level, mere inches away from McCoy's face.

"...You DARE tell ME whom to let live or die, once again? I think... I will have to teach you another lesson, Human."

The Creature grasped the CMO's right arm in Its claws, bending it in the opposite direction ever so slowly.

McCoy cried out as he struggled against the Creature's strength. The CMO's arm finally gave under the force exerted upon it by the Demon -with a loud crack.

* * *

><p><em>With determination in every grasp, the Vulcan began the long, arduous climb of the sheer rock-face below the cave opening.<em>

The Vulcan shook his head, trying to clear the rain out of his eyes as he made the slow ascent towards the cave opening. The rain pounded harder, making it more difficult to get a good foothold on the rocks.

...Spock's left foot slipped on the wet rocks as he tried to reach with his right hand for a better grip.

...The Vulcan began to slip down the rock-face, scraping his arms as he tried to slow his descent.

With a bone-jarring halt, the Vulcan had managed to finally grab hold of a particularly large rock-face jutting out of the wall of the cliff.

...Spock was dangling by one cloth-covered hand, green blood pouring forth from new wounds sustained from the fall down the cliff-face.

The Vulcan swallowed, taking a deep breath. Spock closed his eyes for a brief second. He began closing off the emotions in his mind that his human half demanded to convey.

"I... am a Vulcan," Spock said as he swung over to grasp with his other hand another rock jutting out of the wall. "There is no emotion."

...The Vulcan, undeterred, continued up the side of the cliff to reach his Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continued. (Chapter 7 will be up soon, so stay tuned!)<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**(UPDATE: Chapter 8 is currently being beta-read, and ratings for that particular chapter may change.)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...The Vulcan, undeterred, continued up the side of the cliff to reach his Captain.<em>

Spock's cloth-covered hand appeared on the last rock jutting out of the cliff as the Vulcan began to pull himself up into the cave's dark opening.

The Vulcan lay there for a moment on the cold cave floor, catching his breath while performing a small meditation technique to keep the pain at bay for the time being. He climbed to his feet, studying his new surroundings as he began to make his way farther down into the cave. The Vulcan didn't have to go too far to see that there was blood. ...Human blood.

Spock grew an even more sickly shade of green now that he knew that his Captain was quite possibly injured. As he continued farther down the path in the cave, more pools of human blood could be seen on the cave floor.

"...Jim!" Spock cried with almost human anguish as he ran to the Captain's side. The Captain did not look well.

Kirk's skin was clammy to the touch, with beads of perspiration collecting on his face and forehead. Not only that, Spock could see that the Captain had a multitude of injuries: the front of the Captain's command gold uniform sported many red bleeding gashes, a broken left ankle, two broken ribs, a bleeding gash alongside the jawline, the back of his neck appeared to be bleeding from two large bite-marks, and the front of the Captain's neck was also raw and inflamed.

Spock quickly tore off the black string-like bonds that bound his Captain's hands and feet. The Vulcan's eyes widened when he noticed what looked like three fingertip-shaped bruises on the meld points on Captain Kirk's face.

"...Jim." Spock said softly, as he removed the blue cloth around his right hand. The Vulcan brought his hand over to cover those very same meld points with his own. "...My mind... to your mind."

* * *

><p><em>McCoy cried out as he struggled against the Creature's strength. The CMO's arm finally gave under the force exerted upon it by the Demon -with a loud crack.<em>

Every muscle in the Doctor's body screamed in protest as the Creature overpowered him. Knife-like pain shot throughout both his arm and left lung as the Creature grasped the injured CMO up by the chin, forcing the Doctor to gaze up into the red eyes of the Demon.

"...Leave them... alone..." McCoy rasped once again as the Creature tightened Its grip upon the CMO's chin.

"You demand ME, Human, to leave YOUR friends alone? I think not!" With that, the Shadow Creature threw the CMO back onto the ground, turning on one claw-like foot to face the injured, unconscious Ensign.

"...No! Leave Pavel alone! He doesn't... deserve... this!"

...The Creature ignored the Doctor as It made Its way closer to the Ensign.

* * *

><p><em>"...My mind... to your mind." <em>

_...Spock was floating. His mind worked frantically to seek out Captain Kirk's._

_...The bond was still there...! Spock could feel it! The Vulcan began to probe Kirk's disarrayed thoughts tentatively, for they were filled with extreme, conflicting emotions._

_"...Spock?"_

_Spock heard the mental plea in the meld. He turned around in the Captain's mind, facing his Commanding Officer. The Captain was visibly shaken- his skin pale._

_"...Jim." Spock's eyes searched the hazel ones of the Captain. ...There was no life -no warmth- in them._

_...The Captain was just ...there. Merely existing just to exist._

_"Captain, I know you are in pain. Let me help heal you. We can defeat this Shadow Creature together. Let me help you in this battle, Thy'la," Spock said softly as he extended his hand._

_...Sensing no ill will, Kirk slowly extended his hand to firmly grasp that of the Vulcan. ...Golden light encased both the human and Vulcan as Kirk smiled._

_"...Thank-you, ...Spock."_

_Spock closed his eyes..._

...and found himself back in the cave with the Captain.

The Vulcan took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next part of his promise to Kirk. Spock began to form another mind meld with the Captain, but this time, it was to heal the most dire of wounds: the large red gashes, the two broken ribs, and broken ankle.

...Spock placed his hand back onto the side of the Captain's face as he began to try to heal his Captain's injuries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...To be continued.<br>**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's up to the reader to interpret this chapter the way he or she sees fit. With that said, enjoy Chapter 8!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"...No! Leave Pavel alone! He doesn't... deserve... this!"<em>

_...The Creature ignored the Doctor as It made Its way closer to the Ensign._

McCoy let the tears flow down his cheeks as he helplessly watched the Shadow Demon place a claw-like hand on the meld points of the young Ensign's face.

"...No! Don't ...do this! ...STOP!" McCoy cried with anguish, his body shaking violently despite the pain. The Doctor was well aware of what the full extent a forced mind meld could do to the mind of a human. A fleeting memory crossed his mind of when he had been trapped on the I.S.S. Enterprise in the Mirror Universe, alongside Kirk, Uhura, and Scotty. He had been tending to the injured mirror-counterpart of Mr. Spock when the Doctor had inadvertently become a victim of a forced mind-meld.

McCoy tensed as he watched the unconscious Ensign's body convulse in reaction to the Creature's forced mind-meld.

"...Chekov!"

* * *

><p><em>...Spock placed his hand back onto the side of the Captain's face as he began to try to heal his Captain's injuries.<em>

Spock knew he was under-qualified in the expertise of Vulcan Healing, yet that would not deter him. He had made a promise to help the Captain. Spock threw his mind deeper... farther down into Kirk's mind as he slowly began to merge his Vulcan consciousness with that of the Captain once again.

Both human and Vulcan were in sync... each breath, every heartbeat brought healing forth. The Captain's wounds on his chest began to close ever so slowly as Spock furrowed his brow in concentration.

"My mind... to your mind, Captain," Spock repeated as he began to concentrate on healing both Kirk's two broken ribs and broken ankle. Spock knew McCoy would raise hell later about his choice in "playing Doctor", but what other choice did the Vulcan have?

Kirk, still under Spock's Vulcan-induced healing trance, twitched slightly as the bones in his ankle and chest shifted slowly back into place.

Spock began to breathe heavily as fatigue and exhaustion set in. Both the mind-meld and the healing trance had drained Spock considerably.

...In the Captain's mind, Spock could sense Kirk getting stronger. With a reassuring thought directed at the Captain, Spock slowly began to break the meld within the Captain's mind.

...Spock slumped forward, his hand still managing to stay on the meld-points of the Captain's face. Exhausted from the ordeal, the Vulcan's vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continued.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy, my fellow Star Trek nerds! :D )_  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 9<br>****

* * *

><p><em>...Spock slumped forward, his hand still managing to stay on the meld-points of the Captain's face. <em>

_Exhausted from the ordeal, the Vulcan's vision went dark._

A soft groan came from the Captain as he slowly opened his eyes. He shifted his gaze over to that of Spock who was face-down, sprawled across the Captain's chest, unconscious.

...The Vulcan still had his hand on the mind-meld points of that of the Captain.

"...Spock?" Kirk muttered softly as he gently took the First Officer's hand off of the side of his face. "...Spock!"

Spock's eyelids twitched slightly at the sound of the Captain's voice as Kirk lightly tapped Spock's face to help bring the Vulcan out of the Vulcan Healing trance.

...Brown eyes met hazel.

"...Jim." Spock merely said, eyes twinkling ever so subtly as he began to sit up. The Vulcan was expressing gratitude that the Captain was better. "I am glad that the meld was successful in healing the most critical of your wounds, Captain."

"...Spock, pardon the human expression, but... what the HELL happened to YOU?"

The Captain had realized that the Vulcan was still injured, besides the fact that the Vulcan appeared to be missing his blue uniform. The Vulcan was sporting a huge black bruise that ran alongside the left side of his body. ...And not only that, Spock was still bleeding slightly, both from the thick green gashes on his back and from the cuts on his arms from the fall down the cliff-face.

"...Captain, now is not the time to be concerned for my well-being," Spock said as he therefore began to slowly get back up onto his feet. "Captain, I do believe we must hurry. Both the Doctor and the Ensign require our assistance."

...Spock once again extended his hand to the Captain.

The Captain sighed, shaking his head knowing it was fruitless to argue with a stubborn Vulcan. Kirk's face was set into a grim line as he grasped the First Officer's extended hand, using it to pull himself up. Kirk wobbled, realizing that his ankle -even though it was mostly healed- was still not at one-hundred percent.

"Lead on, Mr. Spock," The Captain commanded his First Officer as the Vulcan helped walk the Captain towards the cave opening.

* * *

><p><em>McCoy tensed as he watched the unconscious Ensign's body convulse in reaction to the Creature's forced mind-meld.<em>

_"...Chekov!"_

The CMO could only watch in horror as the Shadow Creature began to inflict telepathic pain through the Ensign's mind through the forced meld.

"Let...Pavel... go! STOP, dammit! ...You're ...killing him!" McCoy cried once again with anguish as he watched Chekov's body twitch and convulse.

"...Know where you stand, Doctor McCoy! I am the one in control HERE ...NOT YOU!" The Shadow Creature screeched at the Medical Surgeon whom now was looking at the Creature in shock, despite the pain.

...The Creature had read the Ensign's thoughts, figuring out the CMO's name.

"...Damn you! ...You sick, ...twisted bastard! You... torture those... weaker... than yourself..." McCoy hoarsely spoke as he began to try to get back upon his own two feet. "...You're... a ...COWARD!"

At this comment, the Creature spun around, releasing the Ensign from the forced mind-meld in one movement. With the same hand, the Shadow Demon's claws glowed with blue fire.

McCoy cried out in pain as the Creature dug Its fiery claws into the left side of the Doctor's hip.

The Creature leaned in, whispering merely inches from the Doctor's face once again:

"... I am quite perplexed at how ...stubborn you seem to be in comparison to that of your ...friends. You have no regard of your safety... except for the safety of others ...How _noble_."

The Creature mockingly said this to the Doctor as It slowly began to pull Its white-hot, blue fire-encased claws out of the CMO's left hip.

...McCoy went limp as the pain shot through his whole body as blood came forth from the fresh wound.

...The Doctor didn't have the strength left to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continued. (Chapter 10 is currently being beta-read.)<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Grab a bag of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the story, my fellow Star Trek nerds!)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tenebrae et Luminis- Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Lead on, Mr. Spock," The Captain commanded his First Officer as the Vulcan helped walk the Captain towards the cave opening.<em>

"...Spock?" Kirk said as both he and the Vulcan hobbled closer to the mouth of the cave.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock answered as he helped shift the Captain's arm around his shoulders to evenly distribute the weight.

"I want to do this on my own. I'd like to climb down this rock-face without your help."

Spock's ears twitched slightly as he absorbed what the Captain just said as he and the Captain stopped at the edge of the cave opening.

"Captain, I do not think-"

"-That's an order, Mr. Spock. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Spock glanced at Kirk, concerned (well, as concerned as a Vulcan can possibly look) for the Captain's well-being.

"...Yes, Sir. Understood." The Vulcan said as he took Kirk's arm off of his shoulders. "Can you stand, Captain?"

"Yes, Spock. I'll be fine," The Captain said as he brushed sweat off of his face, despite the cool, rainy weather outside. "...Just help me get my footing on this rock so I can get out of this cave."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_...The Doctor didn't have the strength left to scream._

Doctor McCoy felt his body arch gracefully back as he began to fall back down onto the forest floor. He knew his body couldn't take much more abuse from the Shadow Creature. It was only just a matter of time before he'd go into shock from the combination of pain and blood loss. McCoy closed his eyes, grimacing slightly as he thought of the predicament the whole landing party was in, including himself. ...Coupled with Ensign Chekov bleeding a great deal due to deep gashes across the heart, and with Captain Kirk and Spock nowhere to be found, McCoy couldn't help but think of the worst possible outcome.

McCoy chuckled slightly at the Creature's comment.

"...Noble? I don't see myself as ...noble. Whenever I see... someone who is hurt ...or injured, I don't ...care what happens... to me... The only thing... that's important to me at that... point is... to help... the one that... is injured. My safety... and my well-being... don't matter at that point, anymore."

The Creature, for the moment, looked down at McCoy with what appeared to be a flash of sympathy that crossed Its dark, ebony features. Whatever feelings It wished to convey were quickly gone in the blink of an eye. The Shadow Demon's face formed back to Its cold, hard demeanor.

"You know nothing of true sacrifice, Doctor McCoy. You do not know the true meaning of loss," The Creature said as It began to pick the injured Doctor up by the front of his Starfleet Medical uniform.

The Doctor's mind went into full gear -remembering the horrific experience that he, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock had gone through on Minara II. The Doctor shuddered slightly, remembering how he was willing to sacrifice his very own life in place of the others. McCoy had been tortured within an inch of his life by the Vians.

McCoy narrowed his eyes at the Creature, paling slightly as he reached over with his left hand towards the medpack strapped to his right hip on his waist. His uninjured left hand closed around a hypospray.

"...I know ...plenty about the ...true meaning of ...sacrifice and loss, ...you demented Demon!" McCoy said, grimacing slightly with renewed strength as he drove the hypospray home into the Shadow Creature's neck, causing the Creature to snarl in pain. The Demon let go of the Doctor as McCoy dropped the empty hypospray to the ground, his left hand falling listlessly to the side.

The Shadow Creature began to stumble away from the injured Ensign and CMO, clutching Its neck, screaming in agony.

McCoy looked over at the empty hypospray next to him and realized something- he had injected the Shadow Creature with a vitamin supplement meant for human use in dire situations.*

McCoy slowly, painfully rolled over onto his stomach as he watched the Shadow Creature desolidify Itself back into the black, shadowy mist once again. McCoy's eyes widened as he watched the Demon flee back deeper into the forest.

McCoy's vision once again began to get blurry as he tried to sit up, to no avail.

"Dammit," McCoy muttered as he began to half-crawl, half-drag himself over to the unconscious Ensign in order to administer the much needed first-aid.

"Don't ...die on me, Chekov! You... hear me?" The Doctor said weakly as he reached once again into his medpack to administer a hypospray to help stop the bleeding of the Ensign's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_"...Just help me get my footing on this rock so I can get out of this cave."_

Spock nodded, acknowledging the Captain's orders as he helped Kirk get a good foothold on the rocks.

Both human and Vulcan began the slow descent down the rock-face back towards the ground of the forest floor. The pounding rain and rough winds made it a slow ordeal for both of the Officers. Kirk looked over his shoulder, judging the distance as he jumped off the last foothold to land safely back onto the ground. He slowly stood up, gazing up at Spock as he began brushing the dirt and mud off of his Starfleet black pants.

"Spock, do you need any help?" The Captain asked, squinting against the calmer rain- it had begun to slow down to a slight drizzle.

"No, Captain. Your help is not needed." Spock said as he jumped off the last foothold as well, landing in a cat-like stance next to the Captain.

"...You make it look so easy, Mr. Spock. I don't know how you do it." Kirk said, chuckling slightly as he extended his hand to the Vulcan.

Spock's ears twitched again as he allowed his best friend to help him up.

Both the Vulcan and human began to walk down farther into the forest away from the cave opening as a thought struck the Captain.

"Spock? A question?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Have you had any luck with your communicator or phaser? My communicator's not functioning properly, and my phaser ... well, I seem to have dropped mine, earlier. I notice you still have yours," Kirk said sheepishly.

At this statement, Spock stopped and turned to face Kirk.

"Captain, my communicator is non-functional as well, and my phaser is not much better off, either. The charge is almost gone. ...As for my tricorder, I lost it when I had battled the Shadow Creature earlier in my attempt to rescue you, Captain."

"Could I at least see the phaser? Maybe I can tinker with it a little more, Mr. Spock."

Spock raised one quizzical Vulcan eyebrow as he handed his phaser over to the Captain.

"Captain, may I point out something." It wasn't a question, it was a statement from the Vulcan.

Kirk raised an eyebrow as well, but it was in curiosity as to what the Vulcan had to say.

"Fire away, Mr. Spock."

"...Fire away? I have no intention of doing that, especially since I have just handed you my phaser, Captain-"

Kirk waved his hand dismissively as he began to work on dismantling the phaser, along with his communicator to use as a basis for the wiring.

"Never-mind, Spock. It's another human expression I'll explain to you later. What I meant to say was if you could explain whatever it was you wanted to tell me."

"...No doubt you remember the Mirrorverse that Lieutenant Commander Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, the Doctor and yourself were trapped in not too long ago, correct?"

"Yes, ...your point being?"

"The weather patterns are the same as of the ion storm that occurred on the planet homeworld of Halkan. It explains why we have not heard back fully from the Enterprise. I am quite positive that Mr. Scott knows of our situation and the risks involved of a beam-up in this weather. What puzzles me is of how quickly the ion storm had formed. I am ninety-five percent positive that the Enterprise's computerbanks didn't detect it early on."

"Ninety-five percent positive, huh? We should've never beamed down onto the surface in the first place then, Mr. Spock. ... I gather Mr. Scott still remembers our lovely encounter with our mirror-counterparts, no doubt. ...There, that should do it," Kirk said as he finished rearranging the conduits in the phaser. "Let's do a slight test to see if this works. Stand back, I don't want to hurt you or even myself, for that matter."

With a quick nod, Spock began to back away from the Captain, keeping a safe distance.

"...Ready?"

"...Fire away, Captain." Spock said with a slightly smug look in his eyes.

Kirk aimed the reworked phaser at a nearby tree.

A green beam shot out, singeing the bark.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a functional phaser, Mr. Spock." Kirk said, grinning, as he placed his now useless communicator back onto his belt -offering the reworked phaser to the Vulcan with his other hand.

"Captain, I recommend you keep the phaser. I will keep tabs with working on restoring some semblance of function to my communicator since yours has now been rendered useless."

"Suit yourself." Kirk shrugged, placing the phaser onto his belt. "Let's keep moving. We've got to find the others."

"Agreed, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_"Don't ...die on me, Chekov! You... hear me?" The Doctor said weakly as he reached once again into his medpack to administer a hypospray to help stop the bleeding of the Ensign's wounds._

The Doctor's left hand shook slightly, dropping the hypospray onto the forest floor.

"Got... to... keep moving. I can't... give up. Not now." McCoy muttered, holding his left hand to his injured chest, breathing heavily despite the pain.

The Doctor once again picked up the hypospray, cringing against the pain his brain was all too keen to remind him of.

"...Hold on, Chekov. Stay alive... Live!" McCoy said gruffly as he began to re-administer the supplement.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_"Suit yourself." Kirk shrugged, placing the phaser onto his belt. "Let's keep moving. We've got to find the others."_

_"Agreed, Captain."_

Both the Captain and First Officer made their way deeper into the forest.

The wind began to pick up once again, howling heavily. Spock began to survey the surroundings, straining his ears slightly.

"What is it, Spock?" The Captain asked as he stopped next to the Vulcan. "...Spock? What's wrong?"

Spock had gone almost rigid, his Vulcan ears shifting slightly -almost as in searching for something.

"Captain, get behind me." The Vulcan said as he placed a hand in front of the Captain, blocking the CO's way. "The Shadow Creature. It has returned."

Kirk's eyes widened as both the Vulcan and Captain looked on as the black mist began to coalesce back into a humanoid form once again.

"...This can't be good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

**_...To be continued. (Chapter 11 is currently being written.)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>(*Vulcans and Romulans have Copper-based blood. Excessive absorption of Zinc suppresses Copper and Iron absorption, so it would cause a reaction in their blood. On the other hand, for humans, Zinc is required for protein synthesis, which helps flesh and other tissues rebuild more quickly when a human is wounded.)<strong>


End file.
